


A Plea To Save My Professors

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [12]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blog post, Boyfriends, College Professors AU, Gay, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, boyf riends — Freeform, boyfs, its gay, jenna centric, let the gays gay, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: A blog post by Jenna Rolan





	A Plea To Save My Professors

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble thats bad because im in a writing funk
> 
> i also am recovering from the flu

January 10, 2018

I write this, hoping that someone will find this and realize my conclusions, to prove a point. Even with any amount of evidence, they, being my closest friends, do not seem to understand my reasoning on how two of my college professors are absolutely homosexual and in love.

You see, Brooke, Christine, and Chloe all are nonbelievers. I will not change their names in sake of them finding this blog and coming to me to apologize later. They seem to lack the capacity to understand the sexual advancements shown by the two men in question, Professor Jeremy Heere and Professor Michael Mell. Now, they like to claim that I’m just making everything up and that it is my mind resorting to a fanfiction mindset. I like to believe that they are false in that accusation.

Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere are most definitely in love. If they are not dating at this point, their pining is in need of some serious resolution. But I do, indeed, have some evidence to prove my theories.

Exhibit A: a phone call.

This last Monday, the 8 of January, really late in the evening, I had questions about my homework for one of the teachers in question’s class. I decided to call him, despite it being almost one in the morning.

Jeremy Heere answered the phone. By context clues, I believe he was in bed. In the audio clip of the phone call, you can tell by the moving of the blankets.

.Audio Clip.

Subtitles are printed below:

Heere, J: H-Hello?

Rolan, J: Hello, Professor Heere? I have some questions about the reading assignment.

Heere, J: Yeah, uh. Who is this and-uh-what class?

Rolan, J: Your ten in the morning Hebrew, Rolan, Jenna.

Heere, J: The reading on chapter three, right? What about-

???: Figure it out yourself, kid.

That’s where it ends. The supposed third person hung up and I am convinced that it is another Professor, as stated before, Michael Mell. You can’t convince me otherwise.

Exhibit B: the stray tissue box.

I was leaving Professor Heere’s room one day, not taking a care in the world as I did. I was sick, as the winter breeze does not settle well with me. I took a tissue from the desk, not thinking anything of it.

Until I noticed the same tissue box in Professor Mell’s room later that day.

Now, why would Heere bring the tissue box to Mell? An excuse to kiss him, goddammit!

Exhibit C: that one time I walked in on them making out, possibly sex, in Heere’s lecture room.

Now, I really suck at Hebrew. I needed the credit and Heere is an amazing teacher and helps us understand Jewish culture first hand. The language part? I wish it wasn’t bringing down my grade, really.

So I came in when I could to get extra tutoring. I didn’t know that Mell was also in need in some extra tutoring.

I’ll spare you the details but boy, does our Musical Theory Professor have one, big language kink.

And I conclude this as one of my many attempts to convince the population that I am not a fanfiction writer but a journalist out to show our young professors that it is okay to be a homosexual.

Signing off,

Jenna Rolan.


End file.
